mctrollpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Trollpasta Wikia
Welcome to the Minecraft Trollpasta Wiki! Hello! This is a wiki for Minecraft trollpastas. This wiki is partnered up with The Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki! Please read the rules before doing anything else! We hope you have a great time in the Minecraft Trollpasta Wiki! Rules # Probably the most important. All trollpastas are fabricated. Something stupid happening to a player can not happen in Minecraft, so don't bother regarding your opinion. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes "tweaking" coding aspects of the wiki or messing with categories, blogs and comments. If you see a page you like, or have owned, that has been deleted, do not restore that page, or any page for that matter without the permission of a Content Moderator or an Administrator. # Do not mention, or do anything inappropriate. This includes excessive cursing, offensive language, treason (offending an admin or moderator), pornographic content and sexual references. # Do not put links to other wikis in an attempt to advertise. Likewise, do not advertise at all. # Do not ask for a higher rank. It will eventually come to you if you make enough good contributions. # Do not create trollpastas with the same title of an existent trollpasta. # Do not get into matters and situations that you don't fully understand. If you see drama or a conflict, ask what's going on, don't tell experienced users how to handle it. # Do not create a second-rate duplicate wiki about this one. # Do not force your opinions to other people, and do not try to change the rules. You can suggest new rules, but that doesn't guarantee they will be put into effect. # Do not promote radicalism and extremism. Likewise, do not talk about politicial debates or fights. # Swearing and cursing is allowed, but not in excess. If you are uncomfortable with that, then GET OUT. # Do not make people meddle in the affairs of something outside of the wiki. Categories This is the hub for categories. Do not create additional categories without an admins permission. Length-Related One-Sentence Trollpastas - For trollpastas that are short or contain only a few sentences. Short Trollpastas - For trollpastas with little content, but not entirely short. Moderate Trollpastas - For trollpastas that have an average length. Long Trollpastas - For trollpastas that have a large length. Staff Bureaucrats (Custom Color, Custom Font) Yoshfico123 SCP-Deadlock (Inactive) Admins (Same as Bureaucrat) Bella1963 ChasAnimationsYT ElectroAaronDYnamix (Inactive) DekuDesu! TheMysteriousHood (Inactive) Content Moderators (Custom Color, Arial) GREEN0704 Discussion Moderators (Arial) Chat Moderators Wiki Updates 20/12/2017: EnderChas Any low-quality trollpastas that not much work has been put into will now get deleted, and I am unlikely to restore any of these pages. Make trollpastas with 6 or more sentences and these are likely to make it through. 15/12/2017: EnderChas I am going to start adding the weirdest trollpastas to this wiki. Thanks to Yosh for promoting me as an admin, I will help with this wiki. However, I may not be as active as I am on the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. If you want to live chat with me, I would recommend using the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki live chat, not this wiki's one. 8/19/2017: Yoshfico123 With the help of SCP-Deadlock, I'm going to bring back this wiki. I will start out by adding my trollpastas, hopefully attracting many viewers. Category:Browse